


A Royal in Red

by goryCacotopia (fatalHoroscope)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Biting, F/M, Power Dynamics, Smut, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalHoroscope/pseuds/goryCacotopia
Summary: While she does tend to enjoy luxuries, and solving dilemmas comes naturally to her, Porrim enjoys her servants more. Specifically, the attention of Kankri Vantas. Though she treats her attendants as her equals, Kankri has hidden his feelings regardless as he knows how the public will respond if word gets out that he's waxing flushed for the Queen. Not to mention the old-fashioned trolls who still disapprove of large caste differences. But what happens when she already knows?
Relationships: Porrim Maryam & Kankri Vantas, Porrim Maryam/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Royal in Red

Porrim Maryam is the jadeblood queen of a small kingdom that rules under the watchful eye of the seadwellers. Named by the ruling seadweller of their faction, she quickly took to her duties despite harboring a secret distaste for being a royal. Caste didn't legally matter, but higher blood colour and competence would get one pretty far these days. Seadwellers were in control over the landdweller kingdoms, but they acted as more figureheads than domineering overlords as they were in the past. Their grip was lax aside from trades, imports, and naming new rulers for their kingdoms based on who they see as being most beneficial.

While she did tend to enjoy luxuries, and solving dilemmas came naturally to her, Porrim enjoyed her servants more. Specifically, the attention of Kankri Vantas. She'd notice how their gazes held for a fraction of a second too long, how he shifted his weight from foot to foot in a way he never did when he spoke to anyone but her, the way his face would flush that pretty candy red that she adored whenever she would compliment him. It made her want to seat him neatly into a quadrant of hers, though most would think it unbefitting of a queen. She didn't care, and spent time silently imagining ways to get him alone to bring up her feelings. Or even better, she could get him to confess it himself.

It was painfully obvious that Kankri reciprocated, but he swore to the other servants and his family that no one held his heart and he wasn't even interested in quadrants. At least, that's what she'd heard through the grapevine. Occasionally she'd overhear some of her attendants discussing the shameful and pitiful nature of Kankri's potential flush crush on her, though she conveniently had tasks for them when those situations arose. As much as she hated ordering others around (aside from in the bedroom, of course), she had to protect Kankri's reputation. In the past he would have very well been coddled into submission by his highblood caretaker for his blood colour, and she knew for this reason he hated being talked down to. Independence was important to him. So, she only interfered in subtle ways. 

"Your Majesty, do you want the red and gold colour scheme for the upcoming ball like we discussed, or should we go for something more your style?" 

The sudden voice of her servant snapped her out of her thoughts and she straightened her posture in her seat. "I say we do violet and silver. The overseeing seadweller and the other nobles will eat that up." The troll across the table from her nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you're right. It is best to appease them after all. I just wish you'd do more for yourself, Ma'am. Make yourself happy." 

"Oh, I do plenty for myself. Believe me, I derive no pleasure from ordering others around or making vain attempts to impose presence into the room around me. I much prefer interacting with those I meet.. Being one with the crowd." 

The servant in front of her looked around worriedly, before pressing her lips together in a thin line. "With all due respect, don't announce that too loudly. You are too humble for your own good."

Porrim raised a pierced brow. She wasn't humble. She was powerful and she knew it. She just didn't let her title become the source of her confidence was all. Not being a tyrant, she supposed, was humble. Granted she was probably the least controlling as she was the first chosen after the government reform. It was quite a switch from an overbearing sea bitch to her. It wasn't quite tyranny, but it was definitely rather restrictive. Especially to the lower blood castes. A gravely misplaced saviour complex, one could say.

Enough of that, though. She supposed she ought to dismiss the troll in front of her. "You're free to go, love. Do me a favour and call Kankri to my chambers, though." 

Her servant seemed to pale, lowering her voice. "Is he...in trouble? Look I don't know what you may have heard but it is disgraceful and it is not to b-" 

Porrim cut her off with a calm but firm look. "I assure you, everything is alright. Kankri Vantas will be just fine. There are just matters I need to discuss with him." 

Clearly knowing better than to question her again, the servant left in a bit of a hurry. Porrim stood and stretched, before making her way down to her room. The Queen's Chambers, they were officially called. She supposed it was a fitting name, as it was much larger than the room she'd had in her previous home before ascending to the throne. Hell, there was even a large vanity, and a connected bathroom that contained a tub that one could easily consider a small pool. She took the small gap between the present time and her future meeting with Kankri to freshen up and fluff her hair some, even donning a lack of attire underneath a lush robe. She took her seat on her bed, waiting patiently.

Not a few minutes had passed when she heard a timid knock at her door, followed shortly by a more bold knock. Porrim cleared her throat. 

"Yes, come in."

The door creaked open and Kankri stepped inside, hastily shutting the door behind him and straightening his tie. "Yes, my Queen?" There he went, shifting his weight to either side of his body, trying desperately to remain comfortable and calm under her gentle gaze. Porrim grinned ever so slightly and patted the spot next to her.

"Please, sit. We've got a simple matter to discuss."

At that Kankri went noticeably pale, avoiding her eyes as he went and sat next to her. His posture was rigid, and he stared straight through her. "Your Majesty, whatever you may have heard, I can assure you that it isn't true. Rumours spread like wildfire here, and I would never indulge in something as taboo as...what you may have picked up from other servants. I am to be your loyal servant, nothing more and nothing less." 

Porrim held up a hand and Kankri fell silent. She took a deep breath before proceeding. "Well, if what you're saying is true, then I'm afraid I've gravely misunderstood the situation at hand. I merely noticed your increased interest in me and assumed it was something more. I'll have you know that I may be queen but I am more than willing to keep secrets from the public, as well as the castle staff. So please, humour me." She leaned forward a little, staring him down and capturing him with her gaze. "Is what they say true? Do you have flushed feelings for me? You have my word that no matter your response, I'll breathe not a word of it to anyone outside of this room."

Kankri, her most loyal servant, who she'd known of even before he was employed at the castle, for the first time in the rather long period she'd known him was speechless. He opened his mouth, wordless phrases spilling from his lips before he became aware of his own silence. He gnawed on his lower lip for a second, wringing his hands. She could see the hope in his eyes as he answered, and she was not about to deny him. "Maybe...maybe they are true. And I know it could never happen, but denying my attraction to you...it is a difficult and painful process." 

Porrim closed the gap between them, only half surprised to feel him kissing her back. His hand caressed the side of her face and she wrapped her arms around him, the two slowly becoming more and more horizontal. When she broke for air she was in his lap and straddling him, though she sat up and grabbed at the button holding her robe shut. "Nothing that happens here leaves this room. With that in mind, do you wish to go further? Don't worry, I've stationed all the servant duties on the other side of the castle. They won't hear." 

An all but desperate nod was Kankri's response, a red flush crossing his face and reaching from ear to ear. It was all she needed. The cloth barrier dropped from around her shoulders and was quickly cast aside, revealing her bare body. His jaw dropped a little, and she couldn't help but beam with pride.

"Your Majesty, were you...the whole time..."

"Hush, darling. And you can call me Porrim. We're equals in these circumstances." Of course, the power play was a given, but at the core she wouldn't do a thing if her title over him was the only reason he agreed.

"P-Porrim..." He sounded as if it was foreign to him, which it likely was. Her name was never used unless in a formal declaration of her title. He'd barely finished uttering her name when she hooked one of her legs over his hip, putting herself at an angle to rut against him as she kissed his lips and down his neck. Her lips paused at the crook of his neck, sucking and nipping to mark him as hers. His clothes were soon discarded, joining her robe in a heap in the corner. It felt nice to finally have her mouth exploring every bit of him, pressing herself between his legs and feeling pulsing heat and knowing that, in that moment, he belonged to her and she was his.

A particularly rough buck of her hips elicited a high-pitched whine from him that made her heart skip a beat or two. She could feel his bulge writhing against her stomach, painting it a pretty red. "Hold on, dearest. I've got you." When she pulled back his hips stuttered forward as he tried to press back against her again, causing him to let out a soft whimper. She placed a palm on his stomach, which was streaked with jade from the beginnings of her own length unsheathing. "One moment, one moment."

Her lips pressed soft kisses down his body until she was at the base of his bulge. It curled in on itself and the tip pressed at her lips, craving the warmth it seemingly knew was just past that barrier. She neglected it for the time being, travelling just a bit lower and mouthing at his nook. His hands tangled themselves in her hair as he moaned, leaking more into her mouth as she drank it all eagerly. Her tongue worked at his entrance, the slick heat eventually prompting her to push two fingers inside. His walls rippled around her fingers, sucking her in further. His reactions made more jade seep between her legs, hot and sticky. The idea of having the Queen between his legs was clearly getting to him.

His moans grew until she was sure he was right on the edge, and she finally stopped. She allowed him some time to calm down, though his noises of protest showed how he was ungrateful for the recuperation period. She licked absentmindedly at the base of his bulge, dragging her tongue up the underside and wrapping it around the tapered tip. She took the entire length down her throat with ease, though she only lingered there for less than a minute before pulling off. The hands in her hair tightened with frustration, and she chuckled as she ran her hand down his stomach. "Patience, Kanny. I'm only prepping you for the best part. Trust me on this, alright?"

She could feel him relax a little with a subdued chirr, and she patted his upper thigh. "Good boy." After wiping the cherry red dripping down her chin she straddled him once more, slowly sinking down onto his bulge. Her pace was slow and almost unbearable, and with every inch she could feel Kankri's bulge struggling to push deeper despite not being able. His hips bucked upwards needily, causing her to hold him in place as she took it all. When she was finally fully seated on him, she rolled her hips in a brief circle, causing them both to moan. Kankri grabbed at her hips and pushed himself up into her, fucking her as roughly as he could from below. Each thrust made her jolt, and she leaned forward onto him and bit his neck. His bulge moved and lashed inside of her, causing her nook to tighten around him with every movement. A particularly rough brush against a spot deep within her caused her to bury her face in the curve of his neck and moan, resulting in Kankri eagerly abusing the area. His grip on her tightened so hard that he left small rows of dents in her hips with his nails, not that she really cared. 

The care Porrim had given him before had clearly left him desperate for every inch of her, his hands roaming and mapping out her body as she forced her hips down onto him over and over. Eventually it was too much for him, and for her as well. He tilted his head forward and sank his teeth into her neck, frantically trying to stifle his loud cries of pleasure as he buried himself as deep as he could go before he spilled, pumping copious amounts of slurry into her. The sensation of being so filled was enough to send her over the edge right after him, not caring about being heard as she let out a noise akin to a mix between a scream and a moan. He held her close as they both rode out their orgasms, their slurry partially mixing into somewhat of a muddy colour.

They both were left panting and shaky as they came back to their senses, Kankri still gently rocking into her as her nook milked the last of his slurry out of him. She caressed his face gently and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, admiring the dazed look in his eyes. "Are you quite alright, love?" He nodded slowly and she gave a satisfied hum. After a moment he sat up some, hugging her closely as if to feel her fully one last time as his bulge retracted. He gave a sigh of contentment, a soft purr quickly following.

"Maybe we ought to get cleaned up and get you back to work, hm? You've been gone a good while, and we wouldn't want the others to suspect anything." As much as it irritated her to suggest he leave her company, they both knew what she said was true.

"Are we...does this mean... Matesprits...?" Kankri gave her a hopeful look, and she responded with a peck on the lips as she stood.

"I wouldn't want anything less."  
  
\----------------------------------------------

From that day forward, the servants noticed a few changes. Kankri was considerably more tense in the presence of the Queen, and he regularly disappeared from his duties every so often. Someone even caught him wandering around the castle while everyone else was asleep, though it was brushed off as a quick trip for water. A few suggested he had been rejected and spent his time gone from work grieving from a broken heart. It was only natural that Porrim would never reciprocate his feelings, as she was far above his social standing. However, no one could ever be sure what exactly had transpired between them.


End file.
